<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiderman is the right one by Zify0311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460682">Spiderman is the right one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zify0311/pseuds/Zify0311'>Zify0311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zify0311/pseuds/Zify0311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Цукишима только так себя и ведет, а ты можешь видеть его истинную личность только когда он пьян, — мудро сказал Бокуто. </p><p>— Это правда, — ответил Цукишима, — Моя истинная личность очень распутна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiderman is the right one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800284">Spiderman is the right one</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/pseuds/Smokey310">Smokey310</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Оформление работы и сам перевод не на звании мастера. Но, в общем-то, равнодушным я к этой работе остаться не смог, поэтому вот вы здесь и все же видите это.</p><p>Перевод также есть на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9229124">фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никто толком не помнил, как все начиналось. Просто все начинали с того, что знали, что рано или поздно это произойдет, и все равно в конечном итоге были удивлены. Блять.</p><p>Это был один из тех вечеров, когда никто не был в настроении быть Единственным Трезвым Говнюком, как они это называли, и все были плохи на разном уровне в подсчете очков, так что каждого обвиняли в том, что они были следующими в очереди. В конце концов, они просто бродили по комнате Кенмы за видеоиграми и были в хламину дома на диване.</p><p>Возможно, это была глупая идея — изменить их привычный порядок дел. Обычно Куроо и Цукишима были против Бокуто и Акааши, иногда Куроо и Бокуто против Цукишимы и Акааши, но почти никогда Бокуто и Цукишима против Куроо и Акааши. Но в тот вечер Бокуто был так увлечен победой, что настоял на том, чтобы в его команде был непобедимый чемпион. Никто не горел желанием отказать пьяному Бокуто, особенно в такой (предположительно) безобидной просьбе, поэтому Цукишима просто пожал плечами и сел рядом с ним.</p><p>— А во что мы играем?</p><p>— Мне удалось схватить Марио Карт до того, как Кенма вышвырнул меня вон, — Куроо с гордостью продемонстрировал футляр для игры, пока Акааши и Бокуто ворчали: «опять?».</p><p>— Он защищал Сплатуна своим крошечным хрупким телом, что еще мне оставалось делать?</p><p>— Пощекотать его! — крикнул Бокуто.</p><p>— Шантаж, — предположил Цукишима.</p><p>— Просто вежливо попросить? — произнес Акааши, бросив на двух других свирепый взгляд.</p><p>Куроо уже вставил игру в WiiU и вручил каждому их любимый контроллер. Сам он устроился на полу рядом с ногами Акааши, держа красный руль.</p><p>— В любом случае, теперь уже слишком поздно. Мы заставили его запереть дверь, — добродушно сказал он, — Кто-нибудь хочет сделать еще один выстрел, прежде чем мы начнем?</p><p>— Да! — прозвучали три голоса с разной степенью воодушевления. Они закончили тем, что сделали пять выстрелов, прежде чем начать. В основном потому, что Марио Карт терял свою новизну, и все знали, кто победит в конце — не имело значения даже то, что Куроо каким-то образом удалось заставить Цукишиму выпить вдвое больше их. По крайней мере, это не отразилось на результате игры.</p><p>Громкое улюлюканье Бокуто ознаменовало конец первой партии, и, вероятно, именно с него все и началось, потому что Бокуто не мог просто улюлюкать, он должен был прыгнуть на Цукишиму, трясти его и непрерывно кричать:</p><p>— Мы сделали это! О боже, ты самый лучший! Я никогда больше не буду играть с этими неудачниками!</p><p>Цукишиму уже сильно качало из стороны в сторону от алкоголя и он не хотел, чтобы его ещё и трясли.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь может его выключить? — он буквально умолял.</p><p>Кто-то действительно должен был это сделать, но Куроо и Акааши на какое-то время неожиданно оглохли к его мольбам.</p><p>— Ты здесь БОСС! — крикнул Бокуто, на что Цукишима ответил неблагодарным «уфф!». Бокуто, вероятно, продолжал бы кричать, если бы Цукишима не поднял руки к его лицу и не прижал щеки друг к другу, сжимая, пока Бокуто не стал похож на иглобрюха — блаженно немым, как и он. Впрочем, никак не менее опасным. В конце концов, никто не мог точно сказать, было ли это его состояние опьянения или простая Бокутонесса, которая заставила его выразить свою радость так, как он это сделал. А именно: он схватил Цукишиму за голову и прижал его к своим рыбьим губам с громким МУ-У-УХ! , которое эхом разнеслось по комнате.</p><p>В этот момент Куроо и Акааши все еще более или менее тихо хихикали. А Цукишима нет.</p><p>— Ты серьезно? — сказал он, когда Бокуто наконец отпустил его, — Ты даже целуешься громко?</p><p>— Нет! — запротестовал Бокуто, — Я очень нежно целуюсь!</p><p>— Твоя слюна попала мне в нос!</p><p>— Ну, а ты сделал мои губы странными!</p><p>Куроо и Акааши все еще взахлеб смеялись. Двое других, однако, вступили в тихое, задумчивое соперничество взглядов. Так тихо и задумчиво, как только могут два очень пьяных человека, а это мгновенно делало ситуацию опасной.</p><p>Затем, без дальнейших колебаний, Цукишима снова сократил расстояние между ними и прижался губами к Бокуто, который приветствовал его открытым ртом — на этот раз не губами иглобрюха, а гораздо более волнующим количеством языка, хотя он и пытался доказать свой «сладкий» стиль поцелуя. Куроо и Акааши мгновенно сменили приступ хихиканья на приступ кашля.</p><p>— Что? — это было все, что Куроо смог из себя выдавить, но было уже слишком поздно. Цукишима и Бокуто сидели на его диване, целовались, и никто никогда не сможет сделать этот момент снова нереальным, — Что? — повторил он, и это возымело тот же эффект: никакой.</p><p>— Наверное, мы спим, — предположил Акааши, пожимая плечами. Он уже смирился и решил не принимать эту ситуацию, пусть это и не делало её менее реальной, но удерживало его мозг от короткого замыкания. Наверное, это была хорошая черта характера, когда он так много общался с Бокуто.</p><p>— Нет, ни за что! — сказал Куроо, ущипнув себя за руку, как сумасшедший, — Я отказываюсь в это верить, — Акааши же все еще пытался сохранить свое пьяно-рациональное мышление.</p><p>— Знаешь, люди всегда спорят о том, может ли алкоголь вызвать у тебя галлюцинации. Я думаю, мы только что нашли ответ. Это действительно великий день для науки, — Он слегка прищурился, пытаясь получше рассмотреть галлюцинацию. Цукишима взобрался на колени Бокуто и зачем-то схватил его за бицепс. Судя по тихим вздохам, вырывавшимся у них изо рта, они явно веселились. Руки Бокуто одобрительно поглаживали бедра Цукишимы, а их губы оставались плотно сомкнутыми, как бы пристально ни смотрел на них Акааши.</p><p>— Очаровательно, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Не надо мне этого дерьма. Мы с Цукки танцевали вокруг друг друга почти десять лет, а теперь он просто идет и пьяно целуется с Бокуто первым?</p><p>— Вообще-то… — начал было Акааши, но Куроо остановил его, мягко хлопнув по колену.</p><p>— Заткнись. Я уже стер эту сцену из своей памяти, и нет нужды вспоминать ее снова. Я не могу поверить, что буду последним в этой дурацкой компании, кто поцелует Цукки.</p><p>— А кто сказал, что ты вообще когда-либо поцелуешь меня? — Куроо подскочил, услышав голос Цукишимы. А потом снова, когда посмотрел на него и обнаружил, что Бокуто переместился на его шею, из-за чего Цукишима смотрел на него стеклянными глазами и говорил хриплым запыхавшимся голосом. У Куроо внезапно пересохло во рту.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Цукки. Мы уже несколько месяцев флиртуем.</p><p>— Если под флиртом ты подразумеваешь, что заставляешь меня пить как можно чаще, а потом выясняешь, что ты слишком мягок, чтобы воспользоваться этим… — он наконец оттолкнул Бокуто и пристально посмотрел на Куроо. Бокуто со стоном упал навзничь и приземлился на колени Акааши, где, к счастью, затих, как только почувствовал руки Акааши в своих волосах. Иногда он был больше похож на кота, чем Куроо и Кенма вместе взятые.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил он, когда все просто продолжали смотреть друг на друга.</p><p>— Вы, ребята, все отвратительные, бесстыдные люди, — обвиняюще произнес Куроо, — Целоваться друг с другом при любом удобном случае и оставлять меня в стороне от всего этого веселья каждый чертов раз. Вы все уже целовались друг с другом, а я… Я не целуюсь! Хотя я явно самый красивый.</p><p>Бокуто, казалось, действительно обдумал его слова и пришел к выводу, что Куроо был: «слишком сильная ханжа братан.»</p><p>— Прошу прощения? — У Куроо даже челюсть отвисла, как у переигрывающего студента театрального факультета, — Я ханжа? Чувак, это ты открыл мою папку с порнографией из–за своего несуществующего уважения к границам. Тебе это не показалось неловким? Нет?</p><p>— Я думаю, он хотел сказать, что ты слишком осмотрителен, — перевел Акааши, и Бокуто серьезно кивнул, сидя у него на коленях, — Мы все целовались друг с другом только из-за таких глупых ситуаций, как эта. Ты, наверное, слишком умен, чтобы веселиться.</p><p>— Цукки тоже умный, — сказал Куроо. Цукишима только пожал плечами, — И Акааши тоже, — добавил он.</p><p>В комнате воцарилась тишина, пока все ждали, что кто-нибудь соврет и скажет, что Бокуто тоже умный, но в конце концов ничего не произошло, кроме того, что Акааши неловко похлопал его по голове, лежащей у него на коленях, а настроение Бокуто испортилось.</p><p>— Вы, ребята, злые.</p><p>Цукишима, едва ли пытаясь быть милым, наклонился и снова поцеловал его. Может быть, он просто был слишком пьян, чтобы сохранить свое обычное поведение с высоко поднятой головой и своей фирменной ухмылкой. Или, что более правдоподобно, он пытался разозлить Куроо еще больше. По крайней мере, он смог избавиться от перепадов настроения Бокуто ценой того, что в Куроо вспылил еще раз.</p><p>—  Серьезно?</p><p>Цукишима проигнорировал его и продолжил посасывать язык Бокуто, прервав поцелуй только для того, чтобы сказать ему, что у него действительно красивые руки.</p><p>— Я имею в виду… правда. Очень красивые руки. Черт.</p><p>Акааши, очевидно все еще очарованный неожиданным действием, происходящим прямо у него на коленях, медленно кивнул.</p><p>— А у тебя самые красивые ноги, которые я когда-либо видел, — сказал Бокуто. Это было довольно нетипично, потому что он обычно был слишком занят злорадством над полученными комплиментами, чтобы думать об ответных любезностях, — Твои ноги не заканчиваются. Они… длиной в два метра?</p><p>— Рад слышать, что ты видишь во мне стопроцентную ногу, но все равно спасибо. Хотя у меня не самые лучшие ноги из нас.</p><p>— Ну, конечно же, твои лучшие. Кто еще…</p><p>— Куроо, — сказал Цукишима.</p><p>— Что? — рявкнул Куроо.</p><p>— Он имеет в виду, что у тебя самые лучшие ноги, — сказал Акааши, назначенный переводчиком группы. Куроо просто снова ущипнул себя за руку.</p><p>— Не-а, парень, у тебя лучше, — сказал Бокуто, поглаживая руками бедра Цукишимы и бросая на Куроо извиняющийся взгляд, — Они длиннее. Прости, братан.</p><p>— Да, я знаю, что у него лучше, никаких обид. Хотя я все еще злюсь на тебя.</p><p>— Ты смог получить лучшее лицо, так что не злись.</p><p>Цукишима яростно замотал головой:</p><p>— Не говори глупостей. Ты видел Акааши? Если кто-то получит лицо лучше-</p><p>— О черт, ты прав! — Бокуто выглядел шокированным тем, что забыл о своем собственном парне, — Акааши — самый красивый из них.</p><p>— Так что же, я просто второй во всем? — Куроо вдруг показался очень увлеченным их разговором и нетерпеливо ждал, пока трое его друзей сделают задумчивые лица и подумают.</p><p>— Ну, удивительно, но никто из нас никогда не видел его-</p><p>— Заткнись сейчас же, Бокуто! — закричал Куроо.</p><p>— Я сказал это только, потому что думаю, что это странно. Тебе есть что скрывать?</p><p>— Я просто не превращаю случайную потерю штанов в хобби, как некоторые люди.</p><p>— Ну, ты же не можешь прятаться вечно, — твердо сказал Бокуто, не заботясь о том, как жутко он звучит. Акааши — ангел, каковым он и был — проигнорировал эту неуместную дискуссию, чтобы придумать что-нибудь более приятное для обсуждения.</p><p>— Я думаю, что у Куроо просто лучшее… все вместе.</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду самый лучший набор качеств в целом? — Цукишима задумался и пришел к тому же выводу, — Да, это имеет смысл. Мы можем сказать, что, заставив его перестать ныть, получим лучшую общую картину, которая определенно круче, чем просто одна огромная, сексуальная нога.</p><p>— Ну вот и все, — радостно сказал Бокуто, — Теперь ты можешь перестать злиться.</p><p>Куроо, несмотря на то, что сидел на полу один и все еще не был поцелован, выглядел странно тронутым:</p><p>— В самом деле? Ты не просто говоришь это, чтобы заставить меня заткнуться?</p><p>— Отчасти, — ответил Цукишима.</p><p>— Ты секси, братан!</p><p>Акааши кивнул в знак согласия, и даже Цукишима мог только пожать плечами и сказать:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Куроо сложил руки на груди и просиял, как маленький мальчик, прежде чем вспомнил, что, несмотря на кажущуюся привлекательность, он все еще не стал жертвой случайного поцелуя.</p><p>— Тогда почему же никто из вас до сих пор не поцеловал меня? — потребовал он ответа.</p><p>— Потому что ты ханжа.</p><p>— Благоразумный, — поправил его Акааши.</p><p>— Я не могу быть более умным, чем Цукки, ну же!</p><p>— Цукишима только так себя и ведет. А его истинную сущность можно увидеть, когда он пьян, — мудро заметил Бокуто.</p><p>— Это правда, — сказал Цукишима, — Моя истинная личность очень неразборчива в связях.</p><p>Куроо искал какую-нибудь закуску, чтобы бросить ему в голову, крича:</p><p>— Лжец! Твоя истинная личность — это просто провокационное маленькое дерьмо. Ты потратил всю свою жизнь, пытаясь отплатить мне за тот единственный тренировочный лагерь много лет назад, даже несмотря на то, что я искренне извинился.</p><p>— Вы не очень хорошо принимаете свои лекарства, мистер мастер-провокатор.</p><p>— Если ты действительно не ханжа, то поцелуй меня прямо сейчас, — сказал Бокуто, явно взволнованный.</p><p>— Ни за что, — сказал Куроо, — Есть только один человек, которого я хочу поцеловать прямо сейчас. Единственный человек, который действительно был добр ко мне за весь этот вечер, и это Акааши.</p><p>Акааши на мгновение задумался над его словами и, сохраняя очень убедительное невозмутимое выражение лица, сказал:</p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Это была явно не та реакция, которую ожидал Куроо.</p><p> — Ч-что? — он заикался.</p><p>— Иди сюда и поцелуй меня, — сказал Акааши все с тем же невозмутимым выражением лица. Тем временем ухмылка Бокуто грозила сожрать его уши.</p><p>— Он становится настоящим садистом, когда напивается. Это так мило.</p><p>— Я не садист, мне просто любопытно.</p><p>— Ну же, Куроо. Ты ведь не очень благоразумен, помнишь? — Цукишима одарил его одной из своих обычных ухмылок, и это, наконец, заставило Куроо встать и проковылять туда, где на диване сидел Акааши.</p><p>— Окей. Я сделаю это, если ты действительно не против, — сказал он, настороженно глядя на Акааши.</p><p>— Как уже было сказано — ты горячая штучка. Так что у меня действительно нет проблем с этим.</p><p>— О. Хорошо, — Куроо подождал немного, словно все еще надеясь очнуться от очень странного сна, но когда ничего не произошло, он не увидел другого выхода, кроме как закрыть глаза и наклониться вперед, чтобы поймать губы Акааши своими собственными. Они стояли так несколько секунд — Акааши явно ждал, что он сделает что-то большее, чем просто соприкоснется губами, и Куроо ничего не оставалось, как наклониться ближе и прижаться чуть сильнее.</p><p>— Вот так ты и целуешься, — сказал Цукишима, но Бокуто его не слушал — он был слишком занят созерцанием вида снизу на уникальный поцелуй двух своих лучших друзей. Куроо поймал нижнюю губу Акааши зубами и осторожно потянул, прежде чем сменить зубы на язык и войти глубже. Одна из его рук нашла путь к шее Акааши. Собственные руки Акааши все еще были в волосах Бокуто, и они внезапно крепче сжались, когда язык Куроо проник в его рот. Бокуто издал звук, похожий на сдавленный стон.</p><p>— Здесь действительно жарко. Возможно, у меня уже встает, Цукишима, не удивляйся.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не придавай этому слишком много странности, — сказал Цукишима, как будто ситуация не была странной с самого начала, — О, черт, ты действительно… — он вздрогнул, и на этот раз Бокуто определенно застонал. Акааши и Куроо оторвались друг от друга, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз.</p><p>— Что? — сказал он с вызовом, — Не смотрите на меня так, я чувствую, что Акааши тоже наполовину готов. На самом деле так было уже некоторое время.</p><p>— Тебе действительно было необходимо сказать это? — Акааши вздохнул.</p><p>— А что? Это же горячо.</p><p>— В некотором смысле, — согласился Цукишима.</p><p>А Куроо отчаянно краснел из-за агрессивного румянца, распространяющегося от его ушей вдоль всего лица.</p><p>— Когда это вы все стали такими сексуальными? Я скучаю по тем дням, когда вы были милыми 15-летними подростками, которые даже не думали о каких-либо мячах (balls. Можно перевести как яйца, а можно как мячи) за пределами волейбола.</p><p>— Отвратительно, — сказал Цукишима, — Ты хочешь заняться сексом с кучей 15-летних подростков?</p><p>— Так вот чем мы сейчас занимаемся, да? Занимаемся сексом? — спросил Бокуто.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, старый извращенец, — произнес Цукишима.</p><p>— Ни за что! — запротестовал Куроо, — Только не рядом с милым и невинным Кенмой, который находится всего в одной двери отсюда.</p><p>— Наверное, он как всегда играет в одну из своих игр в наушниках. Не надо стесняться, — сказал Бокуто.</p><p>— А что если ему захочется в туалет?</p><p>— Это когда-нибудь случалось?</p><p>— Может случиться сегодня!</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что у него стальной мочевой пузырь. Давай, братан, не забирай это у меня сейчас.</p><p>Но Бокуто никак не мог убедить Куроо согласиться на эту глупую идею — даже через миллион лет, несмотря на то, что он обладал сверхъестественной способностью выявлять худшее в нем. На этот раз, однако, именно Цукишима сумел заставить Куроо передумать. Он просто наклонился вперед, схватил его за лохматые волосы и, запечатлев поцелуй на его губах, заставил его задыхаться. Бокуто наблюдал снизу, как защита Куроо таяла так же быстро, как сам Куроо таял от прикосновения Цукишимы. Он действительно ждал этого много лет — Бокуто все еще помнил несколько очень долгих ночей, которые он проводил по телефону с Куроо, когда Цукишима был очень упрямым и равнодушным маленьким 15-леткой. Ну, может быть, не таким уж и маленьким, но в любом случае он был чистым наказанием. Не то чтобы он сильно изменился сейчас, ну, кроме его вновь обретенной способности заботиться о некоторых вещах и явно совершенного заткнись-поцелуя. Бокуто же недоумевал, где он этому научился.</p><p>— Хм… это было лучше, чем я ожидал, — сказал Цукишима, хотя Бокуто мог видеть его сияющие глаза снизу. Он был почти уверен, что Цукишима ждал этого так же долго, как и Куроо, но он просто был на совершенно другом уровне упрямства.</p><p>— Давай сделаем это еще раз, — задыхаясь, произнес Куроо, и Цукишима в ту же секунду снова набросился на него, сжимая длинными тонкими пальцами подбородок Куроо и притягивая его ближе. Бокуто чувствовал, как Акааши становится всё твёрже от того, что они целуются так близко, а Цукишима ерзал у него на коленях, и Бокуто подумал: «Черт возьми, да, мы делаем это!». Он поднял голову вверх, ловя первый попавшийся кусок свободной кожи, который снова оказался шеей Цукишимы. Он обнаружил засос, который оставил раньше, и начал сосать его вновь, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли он сделать его еще темнее. Цукишима изо всех сил старался не издавать ни звука. Только легкие вздохи ускользнули от него и затерялись во рту Куроо, который все еще жадно стискивал его губы.</p><p>— Подожди минутку… — Бокуто вдруг вспомнил что-то важное, — Подождите, вы двое! Перестаньте сосать друг у друга лица, просто… на… — он использовал свое стратегическое положение между ними, чтобы раздвинуть их, — … секундочку! Это все неправильно. В этой комнате есть только два человека, которые никогда не целовались друг с другом, и они первые, кто должен был это сделать!</p><p>Куроо застонал, словно его последний нерв отделился от тела и медленно уплыл в забытье.</p><p>— Ты такой вредный, ты это знаешь?</p><p>— Неужели ты никогда не слышал поговорку: «сначала братаны, а потом шлюхи», братан?</p><p>— Неужели ты никогда не слышал поговорку: «я засуну тебе в глотку весь свой кулак, если ты еще хоть раз назовешь меня шлюхой»? — сладко спросил Цукишима.</p><p>— Тебе меня не запугать, я в два раза шире тебя.</p><p>— Я всегда могу слезть с твоих колен.</p><p>— Ладно, пожалуйста, не надо, ты секси, и это очень приятно, но мне очень нужно, чтобы Куроо поцеловал меня прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас, братан, ты меня слышишь?</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо, — вздохнул Куроо, — В любом случае я не знаю, что бы я сделал с той последней искрой достоинства, которую я укрывал в себе.</p><p>— Давай сделаем это правильно. Сделаем это в стиле Человека-Паука!</p><p>— Какого именно?</p><p>— Правильный человек-паук только один!</p><p>— Это будет очень неудобно, — пробормотал Куроо себе под нос, прежде чем уступить мольбам Бокуто. Это действительно выглядело неудобно — диван был не таким уж большим, так что его тело пришлось согнуть под острым углом, чтобы дотянуться до перевернутых губ Бокуто. Во всяком случае, у них это как-то получилось. А Куроо даже в какой-то момент укусил Бокуто за подбородок, просто чтобы досадить ему, но сейчас было довольно трудно избавиться от его хорошего настроения. Все же, он лежал поверх Акааши и под двумя своими лучшими друзьями. Цукишима раскачивался на его эрекции, Акааши тяжело прижимался к его щеке, пока он лежал на его коленях, а Куроо пожирал его рот (а иногда и подбородок) — это было слишком хорошо, чтобы впадать в уныние.</p><p>— Черт, — простонал Бокуто, когда наконец открыл глаза и понял, что Цукишима и Акааши не удовлетворились тем, что просто наблюдали за ними. Они начали целоваться над головой Куроо. «Я мог бы серьезно кончить вот так, если бы только Цукишима… чуть сильнее.»</p><p>— Ты всерьез планируешь кончить, даже не показав свое имущество в штанах? Неужели в твоем теле поселился какой-то инопланетянин? — спросил Цукишима, неохотно оторвавшись от Акааши, чтобы не упустить возможность сделать гадкое замечание.</p><p>— Сними мои штаны, если ты так сильно хочешь его увидеть. И ваши тоже, пока ты на мне!</p><p>— Нам действительно нужно снять всю одежду? — Куроо все еще казался обеспокоенным психическим здоровьем Кенмы. Хотя всего лишь несколько одежд на них, вероятно, не спасли бы его в момент, когда он их застукает.</p><p>— Мне все еще интересно, что ты скрываешь, парень.</p><p>— Ничего… может, я и не такой колосс, как ты, но вполне нормальный, спасибо.</p><p>— Тогда я должен спросить, почему ты все еще в штанах. Ну же, давай шевелись!</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что спишь с гребаным Соником? Я должен снимать штаны по одной ноге за раз, как любой нормальный человек.</p><p>— Ребята, вы слишком много говорите. Это портит настроение, — сказал Акааши сквозь слой ткани. Цукишима упрямо отказывался снимать штаны и вместо этого возился с футболкой Акааши.</p><p>— Да, пожалуйста, заткнись, я пытаюсь забыть, что собираюсь заниматься сексом с двумя самыми большими неудачниками на этой планете одновременно.</p><p>— Цукки, ты что, забыл принять свои таблетки от антипатии? — сказал Куроо.</p><p>— Ты что, забыл принять свои противозадирные таблетки?</p><p>Куроо только усмехнулся, потому что он мог видеть, как Цукишима смотрит на очертания его члена через боксеры.</p><p>— Знаешь, мне бы не помешала небольшая помощь в этом деле.</p><p>— Тогда попроси Бокуто помочь тебе. Я здесь очень занят, — он наконец-то сумел снять с Акааши футболку и покончил со своим обязательством говорить, снова сомкнув губы в поцелуе. К счастью, Бокуто слишком хотел помочь Куроо избавиться от боксеров, чтобы отвлекаться на других, но его позиция была неудобной для этого. Ему пришлось выгнуть спину и принять позу моста, чтобы хотя бы взглянуть на Куроо, отчего Цукишима при этом соскользнул на живот.</p><p>— У нас могут возникнуть некоторые проблемы из-за нашего положения, — наконец признал Бокуто, — Почему бы тебе не перебраться сюда и не поработать над засосом, который я подарил Цукишиме, и тогда я смогу хорошенько рассмотреть твои драгоценности.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не говори как проститутка, это действительно не сексуально.</p><p>— Как бы то ни было, просто дай мне посмотреть твои яички.</p><p>— Урологи не обязательно более сексуальны, чем обычные люди.</p><p>— Тогда покажи мячи (balls, можно перевести как яйца, а можно как мячи), я знаю, что ты любишь мячи, я столько раз видел, как ты с ними играешь.</p><p>— Неужели сейчас самое подходящее время для каламбуров? — спросил Цукишима, снова отрываясь от Акааши. Акааши уже начал выглядеть немного недовольным.</p><p>— Всегда хорошее время для каламбуров, — одновременно сказали Куроо и Бокуто, и в довершение всего этого они дали пять друг другу, даже не глядя. Акааши пришлось снова притянуть Цукишиму к себе и поцеловать, чтобы он не ушел. К счастью, Куроо наконец-то принял слова Бокуто близко к сердцу и двинулся вперед, оседлав голову своего лучшего друга и прижавшись губами к шее Цукишимы. На мгновение воцарилась благословенная тишина. Однако, как и во все мгновения до этого, она была нарушена криком Бокуто.</p><p>— ЭТО РЕАЛЬНО?</p><p>Цукишима и Акааши отпустили друг друга и вопросительно посмотрели на Куроо, а Куроо только широко улыбнулся. Им не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы Бокуто ответил на невысказанный вопрос о том, что вызвало его крик.</p><p>— ЭТОТ УБЛЮДОК ПРЯТАЛ ЗДЕСЬ ЧЕРТОВ ПИРСИНГ!</p><p>Ухмылка Куроо стала еще шире, когда он увидел выражение лиц остальных двух.</p><p>Голос Бокуто снова зазвучал между ног Куроо, но на этот раз чуть мягче и тише:</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал.</p><p>И затем:</p><p>— Это будет так весело!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>